TWO SOULS INTERTWINED
by pegbronco
Summary: Soul mates,in this world and into the next. Never far from the other. The endless love for the other will carry them to no end.


**TWO SOULS INTERTWINED  
**

**BY PEGBRONCO**

**Sometimes two people meet in their lifetime and for some unknown reason the souls of the two individuals get intertwined together. By no fault of their own, they are meant to live a joined life. The physical body of the two, is just that, just physical. It's the head, heart, and most of all, the souls that connect. When this happens there is nothing that those two individuals, nor the people around them, can do anything about it. It just happens.**

**When the death occurred in was violent. One set of blue eyes wide with panic. The other set of blue eyes, wide with concern and panic for the others safety. The breath gone from his chest by the pure force of his heart beating it out of him. "NOOOO!" both men yelled out to each other, racing towards the other. One with panic in his voice. The other with concern for the others safety. Both realizing what was about to happen, and no way to stop it. **

**In a split moment, the beautiful set of sapphire eyes reached out to meet the wondrous sky blue ones. In that split second of time, a life time of love and affection for each other poured out. All else that was around them faded into nothingness. An unspoken "I love you" went out to the other. It would be the last time on this physical world. For one, death occurred instantly. For the other it would come agonizingly slow.**

**The funeral was attended by family, friends, department personal, even a couple nurses and doctors from Memorial were there. His was loved by all. The survivor stood in pure shock through the whole ordeal. There was people there to help him, to steady him when he wavered. An emotional black hole had enveloped his whole body. The violent tears had ended. There was nothing left but a numbness. His physical body went though the motions without his mind. His mind reliving the continues playback of that last moment their eyes meet. The last "I love you," played continuously along with the last look at the blue eyes that he knew so well. Everything else around him, was gone to him. There would be no life left.**

**As the days went by, the survivor's world slowly started to void. The life in his eyes slowly left. The physical body slowly started to shut down. Concern, was now a real thing in the minds of those around him. Food was being refused, and the athletic, lean body started to deteriorate. After a few weeks, his body refused to even leave the bed. Help was called in.**

**They were told, there was nothing now that anyone would be able to do to save him. If the mind refuses to live, the soul too, gives up. An artificial life was not the answer either. Time, was now the question. When will the soul join the one lost. **

**He now laid there amongst the things that they shared. Family and friends were by his side and could do nothing. They knew in their hearts that this was going to happen. **

**The closeness that the two partners shared was extra ordinary. They had a cunning ability to know what the other was thinking, about to say, or do. It saved their lives on the job more then once. Two people from such different walks of life, could bond so strong, that they seemed to be one entity. Their love for each other was unspoken. Their hearts and minds didn't have to be told. It came naturally. It was something that they weren't able to explain to others or even their selves. They didn't even try, they left it as it was, unconditional. **

**It was a couple more weeks that went by, and finally the physical body gave in to the despair. Their final wish was granted, and he was laid to rest next to his partner.**

**The final autopsy report stated that he died of 'natural causes'. At the time they didn't recognize B.H.S. Broken Heart Syndrome. Thou doctors have seen it in the elderly who have spent a life time with one spouse, and the sudden death of the loved one. It was rare that they ever saw it in young, vibrant men. For those who knew the partners knew that he died of a broken heart. Lost from the soul that keep him alive. Lost to the dark world that wrapped around him, because his heart was torn apart. Just how would anyone be able to live with one half of a heart and soul?**

**THE END**


End file.
